Twin Halls
Twin Halls is the seventh level in Orcs Must Die!. The Spring Trap is introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who purchased before purchasing the sequel. Stage Description Two Doors at the top of the map open in turn to their own bridge hanging over acid baths. Past the bridges are straight-forward paths to the rift; they are seperated by the main building which has platforms from which Archers can be placed upon. Portals link from the base of the bridges to the top of the platforms. Through the halls themselves you'll find Boom Barrels in the middle of the paths and on raised steps. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs and Ogres 1. Right Door: Orc Warrior 2. Left Door: Orc Warrior 3. Left Door: Orc Warrior x2 Go Break 4. Left Door: Orc Warrior; Right Door: Crossbow Orcs, Ogre 5. Left Door: Crossbow Orcs, Ogre; Right Door: Orc Warriors 6. Both Doors: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors Go Break 7. Both Doors: Orc Warriors 8. Left Door: Orc Warriors x2; Right Door: Crossbow Orcs, Warrior Orcs 9. Both 'Doors':, Orc Warriors Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Spike Traps, Tar Trap, Elf Archers, Spring Trap. A daunting map, but not as difficult as it first appears. The first three waves come out from single gates making their sniping easy enough. Even if you place traps haphazardly, you shouldn't have so much trouble killing orcs with crossbow and wind belt. Spike traps right out of the gate will help in taking a load off; don't hesitate to use the alt-fire (stun bolts) on a group of orcs standing on a resetting trap so as to obtain a higher kill count. Add more traps at the break: follow spike traps with spring traps, with double rows of tar traps at the end. Use your spare coins to place archers on the platforms. Use the portals to quickly move from one end of the map to the other: you should be able to contain the orc threat to the bridges. Wind blast orcs back towards the traps or the acid baths. Ogres will make their appearence: stun them in place then repeatedly headshot until they die. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Sappers, Gnoll Hunters, Ogres and Frost Ogre 1. Right Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Frost Ogre 2. Both Doors: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 3. Both Doors: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs x2 4. Left Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs; Right Door: Ogre x2 5. Left Door: Crossbow Orcs, Ogre x2; Right Door: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 6. Both''' Doors': Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 7. '''Left Door': Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs x2; Right Door: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 8. Both Doors: Shield Orcs, Kobold Sappers, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 9. Both Doors: Ogre x3, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Spring Trap, Swinging Mace, Decoy, Coin Forge, Mushroom Spores Rush towards the right gate and place a coin forge down the stairs, followed by a lightning storm. Snipe individual orcs but beware the frost ogre; wind blast surviving orcs away and drop Mushroom Spores at his feet. Repeat these steps on the other side of the map but replacing the mushroom spores with a swinging mace under the low ceiling. You'll probably have to chase the orcs around, throwing lightning bolts to finish them off. Don't hesitate in using all the boom barrels during the first few rushes. Your main killzones should be underneath both low ceilings: double swinging maces with six tar traps underneath, with a decoy placed just touching the last tar trap. You'll need funds to build such traps so the Steel Weaver's Death Augmentator upgrade is recommended. Because the rest of the upgrades aren't as important, those who want to use different Weavers should add coin forges on the paths and let their spells do the talking. Steel Weaver enthusiast can drop the Ice Amulet for either Flame Bracers, Archer Guardians or Arrow Walls for their Killzones. Placing double rows of Springs Traps past the first coin forges and taking the ''Overcoiled Springs''upgrade will hilariously take care of the last wave. Then again, freezing ogres as they're underneath swinging maces will instantly kill them, removing the need for mushroom spores. Remember to freeze them early so as to split them up. In Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 1 * Waves: 9 * Rift Points: 30 (Nightmare: 15) * Completion Time (par): 17:00 * Starting Money: 5000 Traps: * Boom Barrel: 12 Soundtrack Setting Up: Untitled (OMD!), Apocalypstick (OMD!2) Battle Track: Castlemania (OMD!), Slay Muffin (OMD!2) Category:Orcs Must Die!